The Tale of the Past
by Rei Minamino
Summary: A darken aura has been bothering the scouts lately and it is up to Minako, Makato, and Rei to find this source of evil and destory it. Strange, why is it traveling on a blimp?


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Well, I started over my Yu-Gi-Oh story and this is completely different form the last one. I think it is much better. Anywho, enjoy and review, kay?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watch where you are running!" a man shouted as two children ran past him. One of them children turned around and stuck his tongue out as the other one giggled behind him. They started their sprint again, heavy sacks resting on their backs. Arriving to their destination, they threw the sacks down in a bedroom and hurried into the small cooking area. There, two females and a male sat there sipping honey-flavored tea and chatting. One of the children, a girl, ran to her mother as the other, a boy, sat next to his parents.

"Did you have fun dear?" asked the little girl's mother. Her daughter smiled brightly, her purple eyes filled with mischief and excitement. She nodded her head, her long black hair flowing up and down. She pulled at her dirty, beige shirt like dress, the same as her partner in crime.

"Look at them, they are only nine-years-old and here they are thieving like they were professionals," the man stated as he ruffled his son's short, white hair. The boy looked up at his father with chocolate eyes filled with pride. His mother also congratulated him, making him feel even more proud of his accomplish. "Lets see what you guys have."

The two children smiled wickedly and ran to retrieve their fortunes.

"Ladies first," the boy suggested as his smiled grew even larger. The little girl returned his smiled with a bigger one, shaking her finger at him.

"Oh, no, we are going to open them together."

"Fine. On the count of three. One...two...three!"

Treasures of all sorts poured out of the two children's sacks. Fruits, gold, rings, necklaces, anything that was thought to be valuable was poured out of the sacks. The parents gasped in delight, how sis they manage to get all of these things in one day? They hovered over the treasures with such joy for their children wonderful job. Yes, this proves that they were ready. This was the most they have ever collected!

The two children beamed with pride as their parents awed at they wonderful and wealthy achievement. The other knew that they would not have been successful without the other help. The girl attractive and fast skills with the boy's sneaky skills and strength; and their parents knew that for sure.

The adults placed everything back into the sacks and led their children out of the house, the sacks carried by the two adult females. The children looked at each other in complete confusion, where were they taking them? Their questions were soon answered as everyone in the village gathered to the heart of it. They made their way to the center, the two children huddling together and whispering in pure confusion. The parents only smiled as the people quieted their talk and laid eyes on the two with pride and joy. Now the children were really puzzled.

"Today, I gathered you all here to announce something very important," the boy's father shouted as the females threw the sacks onto the ground, the treasures flowing freely. Everyone gasped at the wonders, hypnotized by the beauty. The children beamed with pride, feeling they could rob anything. The people wandered if they stole all of this now, what would they be like together when they were older.

"I am here to announce the arranged marriage of our two best, young thieves in our village! They have progressed so far from when they were six-years-old and they would be able to provide us with anything and everything we desired as we grow old and they grow strong!"

The crowd cheered with faith and happiness, seeing them as the leaders in the future. The two children blushed furiously. A woman came and placed a ring on the two wedding fingers. The crowd cheered louder as the girl lowered her head and blushed heavily. Examining the ring, it had three diamonds upon it, a large diamond lied in-between two, smaller, congruent diamonds. She had to admit, she did have a tiny crush on the boy and did not want to be with anyone else. However, the boy thought differently.

Scratching between his eyes, he groaned at the unpredictable announcement. He did not want to get married. It is not like he did not want to get marry to her and all, but he did not want to think about it, he was not ready and the girl could tell by the look in his eyes. She had been with him since she was born and could read him easily. Her heart sunk a bit, but ignored the feeling. They were two young to think about marriage and should not have thought of it in the first place.

Then, the crowd mood changed to panic as a large cloud of dust came closer and closer tot heir village. How did someone find them? Everyone begun to knock one another down as they ran from the people on horses. Swords swung furiously as blood scattered everyone. Screams pained the villagers' ears as they fell down one by one.

"We need just a couple more!" a man shouted as he spotted the two children and their parents. He was dressed highly and neatly, meaning he was the leader. He smiled to himself as two men came and slaughtered the children's parents. The leader only laughed and mumbled how they deserved it as he rode deeper into the village.

"Mommy!" the girl cried as her eyes became blank in fear. She could not believe it, why...why would anyone do such a thing to another person. Lost in a trace, she slowly walked towards her mother, but was swept off her feet by a man on a horse. He stared seducingly at her and smiled, saying how she would be the perfect playmate. "Help!"

The boy ran up to the man who grabbed his friend, but another horseman jumped in front of him, swinging his sword at him. With his quick skills, he dodged his swings, but was cut on his left cheek, marking an x on it. When he was off guard, the horseman kicked him down and rode off with his friend that had the little girl.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched as her friend quickly jumped up and tried to chase them with no luck.

"Rei!" the boy cried once he got tired and fell to his knees; the tears also clouding his vision. He could not save her and they were going to kill her as well! The girl tried to struggle free, but to no relief. She closed her eyes, fearing this was the end.

"Bakura!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you afraid or what?" A twelve-year-old boy asked his friend, a boy of fifteen-years of age. They walked down a badly lit hall that was beneath the palace they lived in. Exploring was always a fun hobby, to the youngest one anyway. However, the oldest one was suppose to watch over his friend and not let anything happen to him. He could do nothing more then that, seeing that he had more authority over him. Suddenly, his friend pushed him behind a statue as two men laughed at one another, coming out of a room. Once they walked passed them and around a corner, the younger boy ran to where the men came from; never being under the palace before.

The oldest one was about to protest, but stopped when seeing the expressing on his friend's face. It was of shock and fear and knew that was not good. Fearing something evil was right there, he jumped next to his friend in alert; only to stare with the same expression on his face.

A girl hugged herself tightly into a ball as she sniffed and examined something within her hands. Hearing the breathing of someone else, she quickly covered the object with dirt and spun around to her guests.

"No, I'm too tire for anymore, please can you go away," the girl whispered in a hoarse voice. The youngest boy held on to the handles of the cage, his face filled with disbelief. Why was this young girl locked up down here? He turned to his friend, seeing him shake with rage, apparently he knew why. Scurrying around the cell, the older teen quickly looked for a key while his younger friend stared in disbelief. Why would anyone treat someone like this? She was so young, probably around his age...why?

Digging up a key from the dirt, the boy quickly unlocked the cell door and slowly stepped in. The girl panic and searched the cage for anything that could help her. Grabbing a cracked dish bowl, she stood defensively and held the bowl above her head. No way was she going to get used again, she was tired of it! The boy shook his hands in the air, stating he did not want to cause trouble. The girl hesitated, not sure to believe him or not. The other boy stated that his friend wouldn't even approach his own mother for help. This caused his older friend to shake with rage, screaming out how that was a lie.

Find it the perfect time, the girl ran pass the two and out of the cell. She could hear them scream for her to come back, but no way in hell was she going to do that. She was finally free and free to do whatever she wanted! Their footsteps quickly reached her ears so she ran even faster, as fast as she could. Turning corners and running down different hallways. Wait, a light! She found her way out! With her hopes lifted high, she ran up the steps and out into...!

She froze in fear as one hundred pairs of eyes watched her in disgust. Who...what...where was she? The two boys ran up behind her and breathed heavily, who knew a girl of all people could run so fast? They both looked up and saw guards and upper class civilization watching them curiously. What was a peasant girl like her doing in a place like this?

"Son, what is the meaning of this?" a man with a gray bread asked the youngest one out of the two. He sat in a golden chair and servants fanned him softly, not disturbing his magnificent attire. Apparently, he was the pharaoh of the land. 'Oh no...' the girl quickly thought to herself and slowly backed up, only to bump into her two "followers." The guards glanced at one another, knowing exactly who the little girl was. The oldest teen took note of this and stepped forward with an enrage expression on his face.

"Pharaoh, may I explain?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are we going to get on you guys?" Makato asked nervously as she spotted men in black suits guarding a large blimp, apparently, they were the security. She turned to her two friends, Minako and Rei, waiting for a reply. Minako rubbed her chin in thought as Rei continued to stare at the grayish blimp, lost in thought.

"I know!" Minako shouted and grabbed her friends' hands, running to the entrance of the blimp. The men quickly held up their hands and ordered for them to stop, telling them to state their business.

"We are the cooking staff!" Minako exclaimed and Makato and Rei stared at her in disbelief. Rei slapped her forehead, the only one out of the three who knew how to cook was Makato! Minako smiled brightly at her brilliantly idea, but it soon went away as a group of teens approached them. The two groups stared at one another in confusion. They thought it was only eight people who could battle to win Battle City?

"You can go in," the security stated and the girls raised their eyebrows in disbelief, they actually believed them? Minako shouted with joy and hurried in the blimp. Alright! Another day of destroying evil and saving the world! Makato shook her head and grabbed Rei's hand, dragging her in. Rei's eyes widen in shock, the short boy with the multi-colored hair looked exactly like the person in her dream and the boy with white hair as well! What was going on?


End file.
